Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Die coolsten Gimmick-Missionen in der Spyro Reignited Trilogy
center|link= Viele 3D-Plattformer aus dem letzten Jahrhundert versuchen mit interessanten Level-Gimmicks, für Abwechslung im Spielverlauf zu sorgen. Die Crash-Bandicoot-Reihe beispielsweise setzt auf Fahr- und Flugzeug-Einlagen zwischen den Plattforming-Missionen, um den Spieler bei der Stange zu halten. Die Spyro-Reihe ist besonders bekannt dafür, coole Gimmick-Missionen zu bieten, und diese nahtlos in die offene Levelwelt einzubauen. Jedes Minispiel, jede Schnitzeljagd und jeder Bosskampf wirken wie ein logischer Teil der Spielwelt und gliedern sich perfekt ein. Wir haben für euch ein paar der besten Aktivitäten in Spyro gesammelt, die sich vom üblichen Edelstein-Sammeln abheben. Spyro Hawk’s Pro Skater *'Spiel': Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *'Level': Zaubertürme Spyro und sein Skateboard sind so ein gelungenes Duo, dass sie es sogar gemeinsam auf das PAL-Cover von Spyro 3 geschafft haben. Auch wenn es im Verlauf der Spyro-Spiele eine ganze Reihe an Skateboard-Einlagen gegeben hat, sticht eine besonders hervor: Der Skatepark in „Zaubertürme”. Hier bringt uns Jäger zunächst einige Manöver bei, wobei wir uns ein Drachenei verdienen können. Danach gilt es, den Streckenrekord unseres pelzigen Kollegen zu brechen, indem wir innerhalb einer begrenzten Zeitspanne so viele Tricks wie möglich aneinanderreihen. Dazu können wir Halfpipes benutzen oder uns geschickt einen Kurs über die verschiedenen steilen Rampen bahnen, die strategisch im Park platziert sind. thumb|center|670 px Klar, nach einigen Anläufen ist der Streckenrekord von Jäger schnell gebrochen – aber selbst nachdem wir den Könnerpunkt verdient haben, könnten wir noch Stunden im Skatepark verbringen und diverse „Gnasty Gnorks”, „Raging Riptos” und „Quint Frontflips“ an der Halfpipe raushauen. Sparx' Twin Stick Shooter *'Spiel': Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *'Level': Seestern-Riff, Robokäferfabrik In Spyro 3 - Year of the Dragon gab es nicht nur diverse neue Gesichter, die ihre eigenen spielbaren Level mitbrachten: Auch ein treuer Begleiter von Spyro steht zum ersten Mal im spielbaren Rampenlicht. Die Libelle Sparx macht sich einmal pro Heimatwelt ohne die Hilfe des lila Drachen auf den Weg, um der Zauberin das Handwerk zu legen. Als Belohnung winken neue Fähigkeiten für Sparx sowie Dracheneier und Edelsteine. Die Sparx-Level spielen sich dabei ähnlich wie ein klassischer Twin-Stick-Shooter: Aus einer isometrischen Perspektive steuern wir die Libelle und feuern Geschosse auf Horden von Gegnern, die uns entgegenstürmen. Dazu kann Sparx auch Power-Ups wie einen verstärkten Schuss und ein Schutzschild nutzen. Am Ende der kurzweiligen Level gilt es jeweils, einen Boss zu bezwingen, um das Drachenei zu erwerben und das Portal zurück in die Heimatwelt zu öffnen. Die einzelnen Sparx-Level sind dabei sehr abwechslungsreich: In „Seestern-Riff” beispielsweise schlagen wir uns mit Fischen und Seesternen rum, in der „Robokäferfabrik” lauern selbstreplizierende Roboter-Käfer und ein fieser Raupenboss. thumb|center|670 px Eishockey im Gebirge *'Spiel': Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer *'Level': Kolosse Eine der schlimmsten Sünden für Plattformer-Spiele ist eine „rutschige” Steuerung. Wenn die Bewegung des Charakters noch weiter anhält, nachdem der Steuerungsknopf losgelassen wird, führt das vor allem bei komplizierteren Plattformer-Segmenten meist zu Frustration, da sich der Charakter anfühlt, als liefe er auf Eis. Die Steuerung der Spyro-Spiele hingegen ist sehr präzise und eingängig und leidet nicht unter Rutschigkeit – mit einer Ausnahme: Der feuerspuckende Drache ist kein Naturtalent im Eislaufen. Es gibt einige frostige Level in den Spyro-Spielen, in denen wir etwas hilflos über das Eis schlittern – aber am besten ist dieses Gimmick im Level „Kolosse” in Spyro 2 eingebaut. Hier sind die vor Ort ansässigen Mönche große Eishockey-Fans und fordern uns zu einem Duell auf dem Eis heraus, bei dem wir in zwei Matches Kugeln abstauben können. Zunächst treten wir nur gegen einen Torwart an, um uns aufzuwärmen (no pun intended), danach kämpfen wir in einem richtigen Eishockey-Match gegen einen Eisbären. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zum Feuerspucken! thumb|center|670 px Speedway-Rennstrecken *'Spiel': Alle *'Level': 4 pro Spiel Die sogenannten „Speedways”, zu deutsch auch Ringe, sind eine Levelgattung, die seit dem ersten Spyro-Titel zu den Favoriten der Fans gehört. In diesen Levels müssen in einer bestimmten Zeit eine ganze Reihe von Objekten eingesammelt, Hindernissen überwunden und Gegnern besiegt werden. Die einzelnen Herausforderungen gehen dabei fließend ineinander über, sofern der Spieler die Übersicht behält und das Layout verstanden hat. Hier ist also etwas Übung gefragt, denn die Speedways sind teilweise ganz schön fordernd. Ein grober Patzer reicht meist aus, um den perfekten Durchlauf zu ruinieren und die Bestzeit zu verfehlen. thumb|center|670 px In späteren Spyro-Spielen kamen dann noch weitere Aufgaben dazu, wie beispielsweise ein Wettrennen über 3 Runden durch den Speedway-Kurs. Auch Jäger hat sich in Spyro 2 und 3 in den Speedways versteckt und bietet jeweils eine einzigartige, geheime Herausforderung – sofern du ihn findest. Zu den Highlights gehören unter anderem die Jagd auf Schaf-Raumschiffe und Weltraumkühe in „Bauern-Ring” (Spyro 3) und die Verbrecherjagd mit Jäger in „Metro-Ring” (Spyro 2). Somit bieten Speedways nicht nur eine gute Herausforderung, sondern sind auch ein guter Lieferant für Kugeln und Eier – bis zu 3 Stück können wir pro Level absahnen. Spyro’s Sidekicks *'Spiel': Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *'Level': diverse In Spyro 3 kriegt der purpurne Drache nicht nur von seinen altbekannten Weggefährten Sparx und Jäger Rückendeckung, auch neue Gesichter schlagen sich an seine Seite. Bei Geldsack können wir vier verschiedene Mitstreiter freikaufen, die jeweils ihre eigenen spielbaren Level haben: Sheila das Känguru ist zugegeben der wohl am wenigsten spannende Sidekick von Spyro, da ihre Level denen von Spyro sehr ähneln. Auch hier werden Gegner besiegt und Edelsteine gesammelt. Durch ihre enorme Sprungkraft gibt es aber einige interessante Plattforming-Passagen, die durchaus Abwechslung bieten. Spyro geht mit seinen Gegnern ja schon nicht zimperlich um, aber Bentley der Yeti ist an Brachialität nicht mehr zu überbieten. Mit seiner gigantischen Frostkeule haut er auch den größten Gegner einfach zu Kleinholz. Wer trotzdem eine Herausforderung sucht, kann mit Bentley auch an einem Yeti-Boxkampf teilnehmen, um seinem Bruder Bartholomäus seinen Lieblingsball wiederzubeschaffen. Sgt. Byrd, James Byrd, ist trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Pinguin handelt, neben Sparx der einzige vollständig flugfähige Charakter in Spyro 3. Das verleiht seinen Leveln eine gewisse Vertikalität, die mit Spyro nicht denkbar wäre. Seine Raketenwerfer und die Fähigkeit, cartoonhaft große Gewichte auf Feinde abzuwerfen, sorgen für reichlich Abwechslung und erfordern ein gewisses Umdenken in der Herangehensweise. Agent 9 ist ein weiterer Charakter mit einzigartiger Ausrüstung: Er verfügt über eine Laserpistole und Wurfbomben. Neben „normalen” Plattformer-Leveln wie „Agent 9s Labor” können wir mit Agent 9 in einigen Leveln sogar in der Ego-Perspektive spielen, wo wir Horden von Gegnern mit der Pistole abwehren müssen. Fast wie in Doom, nur etwas kindgerechter. thumb|center|670 px Was ist dein Lieblings-Level in der Spyro Reignited Trilogy? Schreib es in die Kommentare! center|670px|link= Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag